Joe Rombie
Joe Rombie is the titular main antagonist of Joe Zombie. He is a clone that went rogue and was killed. However, many years later, he was somehow revived as an undead psychopath, seeking revenge on those who took his life, becoming more intelligent and dangerous than his previous life. Appearance He is a dark green skin Stickman with black eyes and mouth. Personality Although there is nothing known about his nature when he was still human, he appears to have excessively violent behavior and due to such, having been injected during test experiments, feeling being tortured by MortoGen and turning him into super-soldier, seeking vengeance and going on a rampage to kill everyone who gets in his way. Biography Past He like Chris Baxter and Robert Hendrix, was a human clone created by MortoGen Labs, creating a supersoldier. But going on a rampage and escape from the lab and murder several people. When a young Baxter found him, the two fought, ending the end by shooting the rampaging clone in the eye. Present Three men took a man to the cemetery to write 'RIP' on a gravestone. Suddenly, Joe rises from the ground kills the two men and chases after the other. Going on a rampage and get into the city. A police officer discovers the crash vehicle and found two deceased men without their brains. While investigating the scene, one of the police officers is killed by Joe, while the other is calling Sergeant Baxter for help, before being killed by the zombified murderer. Joe goes to the city, breaking into buildings and killing everyone he crosses paths with, and causing destruction. Joe kills the military soldiers and steals a police car, crashing it into Stickville mall. A U.S. Military soldier was sent in Stickville Mall to find and kill Joe, but was killed by the rampaging zombie. The General and his soldiers arrive at the mall with a large account of C4, sending a special unit to set the C4s in the mall. Sergeant Baxter confronts the General that his plan won't work and he knows Joe than anyone else. But Joe attacks and kills some of the soldiers and escape in the truck with the C4. The General and his soldiers chased Joe through the city. While trying to get away from the military, Joe accidentally crashed the truck into a street light. When the General and the soldiers open the truck, Joe, Ted and along with the C4 boxes were gone. The General ordered his men to search the building, only to find that Ted, tied up with the C4, exploding the building, killing Ted and some of the soldiers. Baxter meets up with the General, saying that Joe heading somewhere else. As the General kept ignoring the sergeant, Joe goes on top of the buildings and throws grenades at the helicopters, destroying them and falling onto the soldiers, killing all of them in the process. The General tries to hide in the truck, but was killed by the zombie. Baxter takes a military truck to MortoGen, as Joe took a helicopter, trying to kill the sergeant. As Baxter enters the abandoned building, he manages to lock Joe up in a cage, the same one that he and Baxter were in during testing. While talking to Joe about their past in MortoGen and killing him, Joe breaks out of the cage and escapes from Baxter. Baxter then says, "This isn't over yet!" before running after him to search for him. Robert Hendrixson and Shell (the General's brother) arrives at MortoGen and surrounds the build. Baxter searches and finds Joe, fighting and eventually wounded on his face. Baxter then gets locked up by Joe in another cage. While Baxter realizes what was Joe after, he talks to him about their past once again and Hendrixson being too strong for Joe to take on. Joe then hears the soldiers entering the building and goes into the air vents and escapes. WhenShell and the soldiers found Baxter, the General gets mad at him for letting his brother die, the soldiers tried to calm him down because of Hendrixson wants the latter alive. But Shell kills Baxter and as Hendrixson heard the gunshot and commands the soldiers to head into the building to find out about the noise. Gallery Images JoeZombiePicture1.png|Joe devouring one of the men. JoeZombiePicture2.png|Joe and Chris Baxter. JoeZombiePicture3.png|Joe killing the General's soldiers. Videos Joe Zombie Episode 1 Joe Zombie Episode 2 Joe Zombie Episode III Joe Zombie Episode 4a Joe Zombie Episode 4b Joe Zombie Episode 5 Joe Zombie Episode 6 Trivia *It was confirmed that the seventh episode was the last installment of the series. The creator Rob Denbleyker has said that the series was easier to animate when he was in high school, due to having free time. Category:Male Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Cannibals Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Creation Category:Twin/Clone Category:Vengeful Category:Protagonists Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Psychopath Category:Tragic Category:Sadists Category:Pawns Category:Military Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Misanthropes Category:Wrathful Category:Mute Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Provoker Category:Criminals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Monsters Category:One-Man Army Category:Horror Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Teenagers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Inconclusive Category:Cheater Category:Kidnapper Category:Rogues Category:Trickster Category:Successful Category:Symbolic Category:Terrorists Category:Vandals Category:Strategic Category:Arrogant Category:Titular